


Scratch

by JeanFi



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: Scar has died, but the Xeno implanted in his chest has not. It hatches and livid Lex is on the hunt. Scr'tch (Scratch) is just a horrified and sure as hell isn't going to let some HUMAN beat him to the hunt of what killed his brother!Along the way, Lex finds she finally fits in someplace. As well, Scratch learns why the humans are NOT to be underestimated. Actually, maybe they aren't that different from the Yautja





	1. Chapter 1

Scar’s brother and Lex (Alexa)  
  
  Lex watches as the Yaujta ship begins to slowly lift and leave with Scar’s body. Although one horror is over, a new horror is just beginning for her. She’s alone in Antarctic with no means to communicate with anyone: human or otherwise. Survival supplies: unknown.  
  In a way, it might all be for the best and give her a chance to digest all that has happened. A nap in that snow cat might not be bad idea right now either. She begins her trudging over to it.  
  
~*~  
   On board the Yaujta ship, as it was making it’s turn over the top of Lex, one of the four males that had carried Scar’s litter on board approaches the Elder Lex had spoken to.  
   “You gave her his weapon, and yet leave her behind?”  
  “What would you have done?” The Elder asks Scar’s older brother, Gou‘org. A warrior in his own rite, who has many pups and trophies of his own.  
   “I would have interrogated her. I would have found out what she was doing at the ancient site.”  
   “We need to return home. Would you have brought her on board? Time to question her would not leave time to return her to her people and meet our own appointment,” he strokes his chin. There is something more going on here, he can feel it.  
   This brother, Scar, and the younger one are only siblings. Their father killed in a battle with another clan, never had a chance to have any other pups.  That same battle morally wounded their young mother as well as she was carrying the youngest brother. She did not survive his birth. Therefore, these three brothers are tighter than any clan ritual or bond.  
   “Gou’org, what is it?” the Elder asks once more.  
   “I need to write his lineage. He has a pup on the way who needs to know what happened.” His chest is strong and proud.  
    The Elder is sympathetic. Although it will be up to Gou’org to now train Scar’s offspring, he also wants to know what happened to his little brother and why he would give this Ooman the clan marking.  
   “Take a pod, but be quick. I can not miss the meeting with the other clan leaders,” the Elder concedes.  
    Gou’org salutes and races to the hanger to take a small single occupant pod down.  
  
~*~  
  
    By now, Lex has managed to find the foil blanket that is kept in the emergency kit under the snow cat’s seat. She is just about to close her eyes, when she hears a strange sound. It’s not like any engine she has ever heard before, which of course has her head lifting out of it’s bundle.  
   The large ship she had seen lift off, is still making it’s way towards space, but something like a shooting star is coming back towards her. Lex cringes for this ball could also be a blast coming to take her out.  
     Lex makes peace with God, ready for whatever fate plans for her. But she is not expecting the fire to peal off the ball to reveal a small ship that slows and hovers beside her snow cat.  Like Scar’s helmet, a hiss of pressure release is heard, and like a hard top convertible, the cockpit cover slides back.  
      Lex opens the snow cat’s door to stare at the single occupant. Yes he has his helmet on, so she can not see his eyes or face, but some how she can still see him accessing her. He holds out a clawed hand with a battered yet still strong gauntlet.  Lex tosses him the combi-spear the Elder had reverently given her, figuring that he came back for the scared item. Easily he catches it, and just as quickly tosses it behind his seat. Once more he holds his hand out. This time, he points a finger at her directly, and then gracefully turns it palm up with one long finger beckoning her forward.  
  Lex points to her chest, “Me? You want me not the staff?”  
  There is that tell tale laugh of his kind and he extends his arm further to help her aboard. She looks around Antarctica for a moment until he gives the irritated grumble of his. It’s not angry, just annoyed. Lex bites her lip and takes the leap.  
   Her hand grips around his long fingers, and her foot lands on the lip of the cockpit. With a crooked smile she asks him, “Um, now what?” Obviously there is no other seat.  
  Once again he chuckle-chitters, and pats his thick thigh, tugging her hand to come inside. “Well, okay. I haven’t done this since I was ten and my dad let me drive his truck around the parking lot.”  
    As she settles into his lap, and the cockpit closes over them, she lifts her hands, “Do I get to steer?”  
    A muffled snort is the answer to that, and she folds her hands into her lap.  
  
~8~  
  In a blink of the eye, they are back on board the ship and she is escorted through the misty corridors to the darkened room with the window over looking their departure from Earth.  
  Before the window is Scar’s body laying in repose. As this Yaujta leads Alexa into the room, the others (except one) leave the room. Alexa looks up to him for permission, “May I approach him?”  
  A single curt nod is given, and she steps up to the alter like platform.  Alexa brushes a hand over his forehead and down a couple of his dreadlocks. “Thank you for looking after me, Scar. May you rest in peace now.” She leans up and over him, to place a single kiss to the center of his forehead.  
    The older one with more scars upon his arms and chest than Scar, removes Scar’s gauntlet. With a few buttons pushed, he then lays it over Lex’s left arm. He pulls a bit of leather to tie it to her arm more securely.  
   He says something in his language, and through the gauntlet, she hears modified, “Can you understand me?”  
   Lex smiles and nods, “Yes, thank you.”  
    “Good,” he says and turns away.  
  A hand takes her elbow, and she is lead away from him. She looks up to this shorter and younger Yaujta as he leads her down the ‘foot side’ of the pit before the alter. The older one takes the ‘head side’ path. There they stand like sentries.  
    Lex stands respectfully at the younger one’s side.  Although her brain is racing with questions, she knows this is not the time. This is the time of reflection she wanted, grateful not to be a lone though.  
  
     They pull further away from Earth.  Lex notices something moving in Scar’s chest. As much as she wants to believe this is a good sign, there has been too much bad stuff lately for her to truly hang onto that thought.  
      And the head bursts forth from Scar’s chest.  
    “No, no, no!”  Lex might be horrified, but she is also angry and disgusted. She rushes forward, but is quickly snapped back by a hand to her bicep.  
   Gou’org also races forward with an angry snarl, flicking a gauntlet blade out. The chest-burster is faster though, and launches itself from the carcass formerly known as Scar. In nothing flat, it’s morphed mouth latches securely to Gour’rg’s throat and yanks back severing a vital artery in his neck. Then he turns his sights to Lex and the younger one. Lex yanks her arm away and moves.  
  “Oh no you don’t you BASTARD!”  
   It hisses at her and makes several snaps in her direction. Although sputtering and becoming weaker by the moment, Gou’org tries to make a grab for the little beast. It’s very quick though snapping between Lex and Gou’org. When the younger Yaujta comes to their sides, the beast knows it will be no match for all three and flees.  
    The younger one bellows into his gauntlet and swiftly the alarms come online throughout the huge ship. Then he returns to helping Lex see to Gou’org.  
      He chokes, sputters and shakes his head. Roughly he yanks his helmet aside. He takes the combi-spear from his belt and shoves it into Lex’s hands. “Take. Hunt. Conquer.”  
     The bloody hand clasps the back of the younger one’s neck, “Sc’tch, protect her. Now is your chance… young warrior.”  
    Scratch (as Lex quickly identifies him in her mind) shakes his head violently. “Hunt with me, for the honor of our brother, Gou‘org.”  
    Gou’org chokes and begins to wheeze. “I.. can’t. Paya guide you. Paya have my spirit and Sk’ar’s at your side.”  His head slumps and the eyes begin to roll back into his head. “Go.”  
    Scratch leans his head down to press his forehead into his older brother’s. When he feels Gou’org’s last breath expel, he throws his head back and lets out the most mournful roar Lex has ever heard.  
   She wraps a hand around his bicep, caressing another hand to the dead warrior who came back for her.  
  
     Their moment comes to an end by the sound of other warriors being slaughtered. Lex flicks out her combi-spear and snarls. “I’m going to kill that bastard for defiling Scar and killing this warrior!”  
     Scratch blinks, and cocks his head curiously at her. “You? Kill a Hard Meat who has taken down one of our revered warriors?”  
     She stands up and thrusts a finger in the direction of the screaming. “Yeah, I’m going to die trying if that‘s what it takes. Scar was a friend of mine, and if this guy (pointing to Gou’org) was a friend of his, then I have twice as many reasons to kill IT!”  
     That brings Scratch to his feet snarling. “They were my only brothers. I will be the one to kill it, not you!”  
     Lex starts down the hall, “First one to kill it wins. Let’s go.”  
     Scratch pushes past her, swiftly grabbing Scar’s Shuriken Disk, and then shoves her aside once again to take the lead. Not that Lex really minds. After all, this is his ship and he knows it far better than she!  
  
~8~  
    They make their way past several more slain Yaujta. Lex quickly realizes that this Alien has picked up traits of its host giving it a further advantage. Not just is it part Yaujta, but it is part Scar. It knows this ship, too.  
      Lex follows Scratch’s directions always at a distance to be valuable back up. If what he said is true, than obviously he has first right to slay this beast, but she also does not want to lose any more people to this creature. If she wasn’t so horrified by Scar being mutilated and defiled, she might actually find it an amazing foe to hunt. But this isn’t the time for those thoughts. Right now, it is time to save the ship and Scar‘s brother.  
   On top of all that, if this thing crashes the ship back onto Earth, who knows how bad an infestation will be. She shivers, and presses on behind him.  
  
~8~  
   If she thought the grunts and clashing was bad, the silence is even worse. She gives Scratch’s elbow a tap. He stops only to turn his ear towards her, always keeping his eyes on the alert for their target.  
  Lex is grateful that when she whispers, so does the gauntlet. “Scratch, I don’t like this silence.”  
  A single mandible quirks to her saying his name in her own tongue. It must amuse him. He too whispers back. “This is the time we want to find it quickly. It is in it’s first molt. Although a larger Hard Meat would be a better prize, any Hard Meat of any size loose on a ship is not good. We must find it quickly.”  
   She nods. “Where should we look?”  
   He does a few taps on his gauntlet pulling up map of the ship. The tip of his claw points to one area. “As pups, this was a good place to hide and surprise Gou’org.”  
   “Okay, sounds good to me.”  
   “Are you scared?” But there is no jest in his question.  
   “I’m more pissed than afraid. I’ll have time to be scared later. Let’s go.”  
   Her answer is curious to him, but none the less he knows he has a determined Ooman at his side. She might be bait, but if she doesn’t get killed, she could just be a good warrior. He jerks his head and they head on.  
  
      Sure enough, they find the place where the beast has made it’s molting nest. Unfortunately, it has already emerged and is on the loose again. Both Scratch and Lex curse, but continue on their search through this room. There are signs that it hasn’t left yet, which means they have it cornered.  
    Scratch begins moving equipment around. Lex uses her size to her advantage, by poking into the nooks and crannies that his larger body won’t fit into.  
     As she pokes the tip of the extended combi-spear into a hole, something goes skittering out the other side. Her head whips around just in time to see it head straight for Scratch. With his hands full in moving a crate, there is no time for him to grab a weapon. Lex gives a throw that would make javelin champion happy while crying out his name.  
     Scratch drops the crate, but at the same time, the dog sized beast leaps latching its destructive mouth right into his inner thigh. He roars in pain, and continues to roar even when Lex’s weapon spears right through the beast, pinning its body to the wall. Its mouth though is still latched to his thigh and they both know what happened when it yanked it’s smaller head back, tearing a vital artery in Gou’org. Scratch jerks Scar’s shuriken disk from his hip, flicks it open, and severs the neck of the beast. With the speared body separated from the head, Scratch can slump to the side and send word to the others.  
  
     The attack happens all in the a blink of an eye. But Lex is not done. Now her rage has kicked in. Not just for Scar’s death, but for the death of her companions in the pyramid and all she has just learned about not being the only sentient creatures in the universe.  
      She takes the knife from Scratch’s ankle and begins hacking, stabbing, all over mutilating the body of the beast. “Die you piece of shit! Die and be-gone you evil piece of nasty creation. Desecrator--” on and on she curses and beats it to pulp.  
     Scratch still has the head clamped tightly to sensitive and vital area of his leg.  It will make one hell of a scar and quite a story, but for now it hurts and will have to be extracted carefully. Good thing he has quite a show to watch until the medics arrive. Even his translator is having a hard time deciphering what she is saying.  
  
        Lex is so wrapped up in her own little world, that she doesn’t hear her own name. When a hand is laid to her shoulder, she shrugs it off continuing to beat the beast’s pummeled remains. It’s when a large hand lays on her head and gently tips her head up, that she notices someone else is there with her. A blast of coolant-fog is the final thing to bolt her out of her tunnel of hate and pain.  
   When the fog clears, she finds her hands and arms are numb, but not in a bad way. There are a set of warm tawny eyes smiling at her. She may not recognize what he is saying at first, but there is a universal warm purr to his chest. Finally her gauntlet translator comes back online, even if her arms are still frozen.  
    “Are you done yet? I would like to have this cleaned up before the little Hard Meat’s acid can eat anymore of my ship’s floor.” It’s the Elder who gave her Scar’s combi-spear.  
   “I-I’m so sorry.” She blubbers not really sure what she should do now.  
   “Come,” it is a soft order, but leaves no room for her to defy.  
     Limp arms at her side, Lex follows the Elder and the two other Yaujta helping Scratch down the halls.  
  
     After what seems like forever, Lex finds tingling back in her fingers as they enter the medical bay. Scratch is helped up to a slab, and laid back. Rough claps are given to his shoulders, and his escorts leave.  
    Lex is let to a small room and shown a tub of purple solution. The elder motions to it. “This will neutralize the Hard Meat’s acid and help heal your Ooman skin. There may be some scarring, but it is nothing to be ashamed of.” He gives a wink, “I know how you oomans are about scars, but here they are signs of triumph.”  
   With a nudge of his long fingers to her back side, he chuckles. “Wash. Your clothes will have to be destroyed, not that there is much left of them anyways. We will find you something more suitable later, but for now, use this,” he flicks a claw tip to a large piece of cloth that looks much like a towel able to absorb moisture.  
     He closes the door, but not all the way so that she can let herself out when done. That is when she looks down to her clothes and sees why he is laughing. It looks like something from a B-rated toxic horror movie. Not even her bra was spared. Her clothing is nothing more than cheese cloth or even the netting she has seen the other Yaujta wearing.  
    She doesn’t so much as undress, but more like brush off her clothing into what looks like other discarded bandages. To her surprise, the purple solution is both cool and warm. Like one of those soothing icy-hot gels without the sting. She sinks in and even under so she can de-tox her hair and face.  
  
~8~  
    She’s not sure how long she is supposed to stay in here, but when she feels like she has probably over stayed her welcome, steps out and wraps the towel around her torso and folded under the arms. She picks up the gauntlet but sees the acid has destroyed it. To that, she is sorry.  
    With a few deep breaths, Lex steps from the smaller room, into the main room. A much older, larger and more wrinkled Yaujta is at the foot of the medical berth with Scratch’s ankle up on their shoulder, bandaging his thigh. She may not be able to understand them, but she does understand the soft tones, and a few grunts of disgust from Scratch.  
    The thigh is given a playful slap, and then set down. That’s when the medic turns and nearly jumps on to the berth. The medic’s jump, makes Lex squeak and jump. A finger is shaken at Lex along with short barked words, before the female medic stomps off around to the other side of the room.  
    Scratch props himself up on elbows so he can look down and see who the medic is chastising. That makes him laugh heartily, calling something over his shoulder at the medic, where a snarl is returned. Scratch inches is finger to Lex.  
     She crosses her arms over her toweled chest and scowls back at him. “Look, my translator might be broken, which I am sorry about, but I know yours is not. Please do not get me in trouble with a medic. I know better than to piss off people with drugs and needles.”  
     He blinks. This time there is a laugh from the other side of the room, and he is the one to snarl back at her.  
   Carefully, Lex moves a stool over and makes her way on top, where she can see how bad Scratch really is. “Are you alright?”  
    He gives an indignant snort first with a roll of his eyes. But the sincerity is not lost on him, and he gives her a soft nod. He points at her, in a what that she knows he is asking how she is.  
    “I don’t really know. It’s a lot to take in. A mean, what just a couple days ago, I still thought humans were the only sentient beings in the universe? So not only did I learn that your people exist, but also those black things… that doesn’t even begin to deal with the deaths.”  She shakes her head.  
     A claw taps her on the top of the head. Lex looks up to the large older female, who gives her a warm nudge, but once again one of those not to be ignored. Scratch is given a shove to get off the berth, which he does. Then Lex is nudged to lay down, and a warm sheet is pulled over her.  
No question about it, she is being told to sleep.  
     Lex watches as Scratch starts to leave the room. A sound slips out of her, that even she didn’t know she could make. Somewhere between a whimper and a whine. He turns back, “Lex?” from his own voice.  
     “W-would you stay?”  
     He looks up to the medic who gives a shrug, and goes back to cleaning up her tools. Scratch pulls another berth up beside hers and lays down. Lex wriggles to the edge where she can feel his warmth. “Thank you.”  
     He purrs her to sleep.


	2. On Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lex and Scratch to learn about each other.
> 
> (more chapters to come, not sure when.)

Scratch 2  
  
       Elder Puk’ko goes to check on the budding warrior. He may never become a fully blooded warrior like his brother Scar or even their elder brother Gou‘org. Sure the creature he killed was small, but none the less formidable, and he wasted no time in hunting it down to keep anymore from dying aboard their ship. This must be recognized as a warrior trait even if his skills are more for electronics.  
     Sometimes it frustrates this elder that Warriors are raised too high in stature over all other occupations. If it wasn’t for the mechanics, the scientific explorers, or even the master electricians, this ship that takes the Warriors to all their hunting grounds would not be possible. Nor medics to patch them back up, or pack their personal kits they take on hunts.  
    Silently he cheers when a Warrior (too proud to take his equipment to the Master Tradesmen for repairs) fails.  For to him, they fail by their own arrogant folly. Publicly he praises Warriors who are kind to the Master Tradesmen above other Warriors who do not. Although he does not specifically state this, he let smart ones figure it out for themselves. After all, he did not become an Elder with long decorated dreadlocks by his own arrogance, but knowing who to be kind to. He takes care of those who take care of his clan.  
  
    And here the revered Elder finds Scratch in his recently obtained personal lab. Having recently passed his apprenticeship courses, he has earned the rite of his own lab with private living quarters. It might not be large like the Masters, but he is no longer bunking in the apprenticeship common barracks. A private room and a work room all his own. When private space is at a premium onboard a star cruiser, this is certainly a well earned perk.  
    He opens the door and steps in. Scratch lifts his head to the sound and starts to rise. But Puk’ko puts a hand up to still the injured one.  “How are you healing?”  
    Scratch pats his injured thigh. “Too bad it’s on the inside of the thigh, harder to show off.”  
    A deep rumbling chuckle and a hefty pat to the shoulder, Puk’ko chortles.  “Guess you will have to try harder next time.”  
     He flays his hands out to the wiring before him. “Some how, electrical burns and wire scars don’t carry the same class of honor as hunt inflicted wounds.”  
      Puk’ko tugs the first decorated dreadlock on the young man (no longer a youth or pup). “It does to the ones that matter.” But Scratch just snorts. “Hey, Gou’org would have your hide for that,” cuffing the back of his head lightly.  
    Scratch knows better than to argue with a High Elder, so he just gives a soft sigh of agues.  Puk’ko leaves the subject alone as well.  
      
     Instead, he turns to the whimpering bundle on one of the still unpacked storage trunks at the side of the room. “What is THAT?!”  
     Now it’s Scratch’s turn to chuckle. “Medic said she was my problem now. I inherited her due to Gou’org and Scar’s death.”  
     Puk’ko pulls a bit of the rolled hide and padded cloth aside. “Ah, the ooman Lex.”  He smiles back to Scratch, “She’s got some fire. Why else would he go back for her? Why else would Scar even consider her worth fighting beside?”  
       Scratch flares his mandibles in a smile, “Because the are soft meat-hearts.”  
       “Hum, wonder where they got that from?” He returns to Scratch’s side, who only shakes his head.  “What do you have there, anyways?”  
        “Her translator was damaged. With the amount of gold and platinum in Scar and Gou’org’s bands, I have something to experiment with. I think I can make a better translator for her. If it works, maybe it could be viable for some of the other humans of our fellow clansmen.”  
       “Show me what you are thinking!”    
       That raises a ridge on the younger Yaujta. Although this Elder is a bit different than many others, he’s NEVER seen one this delighted interest to communication’s work.  So it’s a huge honor for him and a thrill to share it with another.  
  
        “I’m thinking, I can make a decorative ear clamp that can project human words into her ear canal, but also allowing her to hear our actual words so that she can learn and not just rely on the translator forever. Translators don’t always add in sarcasm, or other inflections.”  He holds up a beautiful wrist clamp. What looks like jewels are actually controls. “In a crowded room, it can be hard for a translator to hone in on the one conversation she needs. This will aid with that. And, unlike some, I think our work should have a bit of class to it. No need to be bulking and ugly when it can have craftsmanship and actual skill.”  He taps it with a tool, “It also is sturdy enough to handle sparring or a true fight. Still need to work on it being acid resistant.”  
    “Hm, yes,” Puk’ko takes the wrist device and examines it carefully. “Keep up the good work. Let me know when you are ready to present it to others and I will back you up.”  
     “Yes, Elder. I am honored.” Scratch bows his head respectfully.    
  
~~~  
      The door opening and closing again with the Elder’s departure finally brings Lex out of her sleep. She lays there watching Scratch tinker away. A couple times he says something into the rather decorated gauntlet before tinkering again. It’s cute the way he tucks one fang into his mouth and fiddles with it. Much like one might worry on a lip.  
  
       With a sigh, Scratch puts the item down and tips his head to the bundle against the wall.  He’s surprised to see her eyes open and watching him. Three of her fingers wriggle out of the bundle giving him a little wave and a weak smile. “Hi.”  
      In response to her greeting, he tips his head and gives a welcoming chirr. He knows she can’t understand him, and this is frustrating to him. He prays that he has done enough for now to HELP their communication barrier. He motions for her to sit up and brings over what he has been working on.  
     With a single claw he pulls the coverings from her head, and brushes her long hair back from her ear.  Carefully he puts the ear clamp over the left edge of her ear. Then talking her left wrist, puts the gauntlet on. A few taps to the gauntlet, and touch of a tiny tool to the ear clamp and he tests it.  
       “Can you understand me?”  
       Her eyes go bright and jerk to face him.  
       “Is that a yes?” He tries again.  
      “Y-yes! Um, a bit loud?” She is just thrown for a loop to hear his natural tongue but also English words again.  
      With the tiny tool, he taps the clamp, and tries again. “How is that?”  
      “Perfect.”  Then she looks down to the wrist gift. Her fingers trace the Xeno-sculpted edge, with the pointed tail as a latch. “Ohhhh, Scratch… it’s gorgeous.”  
      Her awe even comes through his translator. Although his work is practical, it’s his skill to art that she notices more. Yes, there are artisans in their culture, but mostly that is the warriors with their trophies.  
       “Thank you,” she whispers.  Then she looks up to him. His eyes are the same color as his brothers’ and have that same kindness to them. It marvels her how small and humanistic they are compared to the rest of his alien-ish face. The fangs might be a bit scary (for now) but there is so much potential in these people for her to warm up to.  
      “Thank you for your assistance.” He dips his head in respect and starts to turn aside until her hand lays on his wrist.  
       “Scratch….,” she grips a little tighter. “W-what now? Even your other brother didn’t answer that.”  
    “Gou’org didn’t tell me either, but it looks like I have inherited you.”  
    “Am I a slave?”   
     But the back of a smooth knuckle touches the mark Scar gave her, “No, not with this. You are a warrior member of our clan now, but my responsibility. A teacher or guardian you might say.”  
    “I hope I won’t be a burden to you,” she gives a little shrug in her bundle of wraps.  
    He tosses his head back in a full laugh and points to his leg, “I doubt that. A small human female who can take down a Queen and several of her guards and then sprint into action aboard a ship and culture foreign to her … no, Lex. To me, you will NOT be a burden at all.”  
     “Well good, because I do enjoy a good adventure,” with a broad cheeky grin.  
     There he does snort. “Well good, because winning over Elder Puk’ko and Scar might be one thing, but there are some rather stiff Warriors that may see you more as bait or worthy pet than ally.”  
    Lex nods.  “My friend translated some of the writings on the wall in the pyramid. I kind of have an idea why your people came to Earth, but I have a feeling there is more to your people than just what was written on those walls by MY people.”   
    He gives a nod and heads back to his table, with a heavy sigh to his chest. “I do not know specifically what is written there, I just know that Gou’org wanted Sk’ar to do this hunt.”  Gingerly, he settles back down on the stool.  
  
   Lex is back to watching him fiddle again as she soaks in the recent information. She lets the blankets drop and sees that she is still wrapped up in the towel from her bath. Clothing would be a good place to start for them.   “Scratch, I don’t suppose you have any human clothing I could borrow?”  
    His hands freeze and she could swear his dreadlocks perk in shock. The Yaujta equivalent of ‘uhh’ comes out of him.  
    “Oh, I see.” But her frown turns back into a cheeky grin again  “Guess there is a lot for both of us to learn about each other then?”  
    “You can say that again!” he chuffs once more. Then with a sigh, plants a cheek to a elbow raised fist. “So what does a human need for ‘clothing’?”  
     She tips her head to look at what he is wearing and then blushes. “Do your females wear as much at you?”  
      “About the same, except when they have sucklings. Then they wear a support for their milk heavy and extra sensitive teats.”  
     Lex has hiked, explored, and lived with many, many cultures all over Earth. You don’t get to the cold top of Kilimanjaro without trekking through the hot arid plains. There are still many cultures who do not cover a woman’s breasts. Likewise, there are natives who do not hide a man’s genitals either. Therefore asking Scratch this question is not uncomfortable, for she needs to understand the culture she will now be living.  
       She puts a hand to her chest, “Would it be offensive if I chose to cover mine?”  
       His head lifts, “Would it make you more comfortable?”  
      She nods, “But I certainly do not want to offend my new community,” she smiles.  
      Scratch’s eyes and mandibles flare. “Lex….,” he just doesn’t know what to say. From what little he knows about humans, they are skitterish, stubborn, and at times, haughty. But Lex is none of that. She dove in to fight for a fallen Warrior’s honor. She’s grateful for a piece of art, that also happens to be functional. And now, she is willing to set aside her further comfort in order to not offend his people.  
      “No, Lex, you will not offend my -our- people to be in clothing that makes you comfortable.”  
       Her cheeks warm. The fact that he didn’t answer right away, and then the soft inflection to his native tongue, he is moved. For a fierce, proud, and aggressive people, his soft answer moves her in return. She slides down from her seat and comes to him. Once again, she reaches out to touch his hand. He didn’t retreat last time she touched him, so hopefully he won’t this time either.  
   He doesn’t. So she squeezes one of his fingers. “Thank you, Scratch. Please, warn me before I do?”  
   He smiles in the Yaujta way. “Only if you are not afraid to tell me what you need. No matter how personal or intimate or silly it may seem. If it’s important to keep you healthy and well, please. I owe it to Sk’ar and Gou’org. who raised me.”  
     “Will you tell me more? I’d like to hear about your brothers.”  
      Scratch taps her nose with his other hand. “First we find cloth, then I will tell you about my family.  
    “Deal!”  
  
~~  
    Scratch finds her calm and soft warm tone of voice soothing. It’s not that the Yaujta are not compassionate, it just goes against everything he was taught about humans. He is beginning to understand that THIS is what Sk’ar saw in Lex. And if Sk’ar  (the most stubborn and obeisant of the brothers) saw something Yaujta-worthy in her, then it was enough to pique Gou’org’s interest to go back for her.  
    On and on they talk while Lex fashions together some temporary makeshift clothing. Later, she will find something more permanent and fitting.  
     He learns that she is an explorer with many ice and cold expeditions under her ’belt of honor’. She has lead teams. Rarely do people die when she is their guide. In fact, she has been called to go and rescue other expeditions where their leaders have failed. This warmer humid climate is going to be a new expedition for her. But this is more than just a short trip, this will be her new life. And he understands, she is grateful for this. Honored.  
  
    Likewise, Lex learns that not only is Scratch the youngest of the 3 brothers, but also the least experienced in hunting. Hunting, fighting… Warriors are as revered as Japanese Samurai and Mayan Warriors. At times, more than a technician.  
   She understands that the support team is just as important as the soldiers or even the hunters that bring back the food to the clan. “Is a hand more valuable than an eye or a foot? They all work together to make an community whole.”  
    He leans in and she can see deep into his sweet eyes. So small for the size of his head, but like sparkling gems. “Ahh, so this is what Elder Puk’ko sees in you. You will be his favorite human.”   
  
     Before their conversation can continue, Scratch receives a message: “We are ready.”  
    He closes his eyes, lowers his head, takes a deep slow sigh.  
    “Scratch,” she reaches out laying her soft hand over the top of his leathery like one. His skin is much softer than Scar’s, but still at bit tougher than her own. Like the difference between a snake and a crocodile. She rubs his Osage orange freckles on his modeled army green and mud brown skin.  “Ready for what?”  
     “To sanctify my brothers to Paya’s keeping,” he whispers. And then with a pause he opens his eyes back up and they plead even though his voice is regal. “Will you come?”  
     She squeezes, “I am honored to be invited.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do more, but might be slow.


End file.
